


Post Tour Boyfriend

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Ambition - Fandom, Hyoeun (Musician), Illionaire Ambition, K-Hip Hop, K-Rapper, Khh, Kim Hyoeun - Fandom, Korean Rapper, illionaire, korean hip hop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Relationship Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Hyoeun turns into a clingy boyfriend after tours.





	Post Tour Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

You felt a presence as you folded and put away laundry. Looking over your shoulder you found Hyoeun standing at the frame of the door munching away on the delicious dinner you had made him moments ago. “I swear Hyoeun, you get any of that on my beautiful ivory carpet…” Your threats were empty, which is why you never bothered to finish them.

“I’m not a little kid Babe.” You were a bit of a neat freak. Hyoeun knew how you felt about food in the bedroom. He learned his lesson on your first year anniversary when you simultaneously kissed and threatened him for bringing you breakfast in bed.

“Then go eat at the table like an adult.”

“I can’t see you from the table-” he muttered with a slight pout to his voice. “It’s too far away,” he sighed as he followed your instructions.

You shook your head at your man-child boyfriend. He was always like this after a tour. For days, sometimes even weeks, Hyoeun became your shadow as he clung to you. it was cute and you allowed him to hug and hold you all he wanted but that didn’t mean you would let him break the house rules.

Hyoeun wrapped his arms around your waist as you tip-toed to hang up the last of his clothes. You exhaled a small giggle as your hands came down to rest on top of his. He planted a kiss on the back of your neck before resting his chin on your right shoulder. “So clingy,” you pretended to complain.

He failed to care and remained in the same position even as you went about straightening up the now empty laundry hamper. His lips graced your neck as he spoke, “Are you done now?”

“With laundry, yes.” It was hard to walk in this position but Hyoeun was relentless and refused to let go. “Now I have to wash dishes.”

“No, you don’t.” Hyoeun stopped you from going to the kitchen. He told you how he had already taken care of the dishes and even cleaned the kitchen so you would stop running around doing chores and spend some time with him. He turned you both around back to your shared bedroom. Energy levels were low, all he wanted was to relax. The only way he could think to do that was with you in his arms.

You gave in. Complying with his wishes you got into cuddle mode. You laid down, disrupting the sheets as you awaited Hyoeun with open arms. He laid down, his head on your chest, his arm keeping you close. You ran your fingers through his now long and unbraided hair while the other rested on his shoulder. His breath steadied as you practically lulled him to sleep in the middle of the day. 

For the past few months, all he had done was think of having you by his side. He had fun being on tour with the guys, different day-different city, meeting fans, and performing. All of those things were great but nothing compared to this. 

 

* * *

 

Hyoeun smiled all too fondly at the sight of your puffy face and messy hair as you ate breakfast together. This was a look you would never sport outside your home which made it even extra special for him to be able to witness such raw beauty. His heart literally skipped a beat making him tighten his hold on you.

You looked up from your plate to your hand. Your left arm and his right one stretched out on top of the table, holding hands. “What?” you asked

He shyly shook his head but his blushing cheeks gave him away. “You’re just so beautiful.”

It was clear he was staring at you again. “Oh my god, Hyoeun stop being so soft.” What was it about these rappers nowadays. As you got to know Hyoeun’s friends you quickly realized most rappers were big old softies compared to their onstage persona. 

His smile was infectious, you blushed knowing he had probably been looking at you this entire time. “At least let me wake up first before you start flirting with me.”

“Isn’t that the point of living together? So I can always flirt with you…”

“No” you shook your head.

“…and hold you…”

“Nope.”

“…and kiss you…”

“Nuh-” You were cut off by his lips as he stole a kiss. There were no complains from you only laughter at the unexpected affection. “You come back needier after every tour.”

Hyoeun nodded accepting his behavior. “Because I love you more and more.”

Your hand slipped out of his as you covered your scarlet red face. “Stop,” you whined feeling second-hand embarrassment. “How can you just casually say that without even cringing just a little bit?” Normally Hyoeun wasn’t one to say such things. Sure he thought them but he never really vocalized them unless directly asked to. “I’m going to remind you-you said that in a few months when you’re back to normal.”

He only laughed knowing you would keep your word and through this memory back at him when his post-tour clinginess was over. At that time he would try to convince you he wasn’t clingy and soft but cool and irresistible because you would be the one clinging to him after all the late night studio sessions.

Yeah, that’s how it normally went for you guys. When he wasn’t touring or promoting he would be in the studio working on his music. The guys would keep him out late, other times he wouldn’t make it home at all. When he did you would be waiting for him with a pout, open arms, and countless questions. His well-being was always your concern. You would make sure he got proper nutrition and stuck by him until he finished his meals, then went to bed together.

For now, he was the one sticking to you like glue… crazy glue. 

After breakfast, he followed you into the bathroom offering you a fresh towel after you washed your face. He sat down beside you as you applied makeup. The longer it took the more he leaned against you. You blamed him for making you drop your favorite palette. When you picked it up and found it still intact you sighed- relieved. “You’re lucky this didn’t break.”

“It’s not a big deal Babe.” 

In his mind, you could just get another one. He didn’t know how much it would cost. Once you told him he began scolding you for wasting so much money on makeup. In turn, you reminded him how much money he spent on shoes and settled your little spat by agreeing you both had guilty pleasures. 

“But really Babe you don’t need this much makeup,” he motioned to your collection of cosmetics. “They all look the same.” He picked up two lipsticks that were in his mind the same color to prove his point. “What’s the difference between…” he looked at the name of the lipsticks “…Skinny Dippin’ and Nip Slip?” His next question would be: why were they giving makeup such names? (I didn’t make up the names those are actual names for two Too Faced lipsticks.)

You were silent for a moment unable to answer. “Uhm,” you took them from him to examine in the light. Still unable to form a response you swatched them on the back of your hand. “See!” you exclaimed as they appeared with a slight variation on your skin. “One is slightly darker, almost bronze and the other has a bit of orange in it.”

Now that they were actually on you Hyoeun could see a difference. “Hmmm…” he hummed admitting defeat. “So that’s why you come home with makeup on your arm.”

You laughed, “what did you think I was doing?” Did he think you genuinely liked having swatches of various colors on your forearm?

He shrugged, “I don’t know but it makes sense now.” He picked up another similar shade and opened it. “Can you do this one too?”

In no time you ended up covering your forearm with up to ten different hues of nudes and pinks only to stop when Hyoeun got a call from Dok2. “I’ll be back Babe,” he stepped out of the bedroom to talk allowing you a chance to remove the mess on your arm.

You were able to finish your hair and makeup quickly and in peace without your boyfriend’s curiosity hanging over you. You even got dressed by the time he came back. “Do you have to go?” you asked seeing the sulk on his face.

He nodded not wanting to go. He was supposed to go out with you today for your first date since he got back. 

“Don’t worry Hyoeun.” You gave him a comforting kiss on the cheek. “Go ahead and go.”

“Come with me,” he suggested.

“To Illionaire?”

“We’re just going to talk about my studio schedule at Joonkyung hyung’s house. It’s just a casual meeting so you can come along. Besides, you said you wanted to see his new house.”

Your eyes widened remembering Dok2 had moved and you had yet to see the place for yourself. From his Instagram it looked great, a grand layout you could only dream of.

* * *

 

 

“Wow!” your jaw nearly unhinged at the sight of Dok2′s home. “It’s bigger than I imagined.”

When you got inside you were greeted by a knowing smile. “Hello Joonkyung,” you immediately offered an Illionaire sign.

Dok2 quickly got over the surprise of seeing you. Hyoeun had failed to inform him you were coming but he sort of expected it. “What’s good Y/N?” He matched the sign and greeted you in their unique, special way.

“Oh you know, just dealing with my post-tour boyfriend.”

Dok2 laughed knowing the effects touring had on the younger male. IT wasn’t to say Hyoeun didn’t love you as much regularly but it intensified after being gone for a while. “I guess absence really does make the heart grow fonder.”

“I don’t think I act that differently,” Hyoeun defended himself only to hear your combined laughter.

“Babe it’s okay, it’s cute when you get all clingy.”


End file.
